1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock cylinder assembly, and more particularly to a multistage lock cylinder assembly to improve the safety provided by the lock cylinder assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional lock cylinder assembly applied for a lock device in accordance with the prior art comprises a base (50), a knob (54) and a disk set (60). The base has a central tube (51), multiple through holes (52) and an indicator (55). The central tube (51) is formed on and extends from the base (50). The through holes (52) are defined through the base (50) and around the central tube (51). With multiple fasteners extending through the through holes (52), the base (50) is secured to an object on which the lock cylinder assembly is mounted. The knob (54) is rotatably mounted on the base (50) and has a driving rod (53) extending through the base (50) and the central tube (51). The knob (54) has multiple number signs corresponding to the indicator (55) on the base (50) to provide an indicating effect to the user for rotating the knob (54). The disk set (60) is connected to the driving rod (53) of the knob (54) and comprises a driving disk (63) and two driven disks (61,62). The driving disk (63) is secured on the driving rod (53), and the driven disks (61,62) are rotatably mounted around the central tube (51). Each disk (61,62,63) has a notch (611,621,631) defined in the periphery of the disk (61,62,63) and has at least one protrusion (612,622,623,632) formed on at least one side of the disk (61,62,63). With the abutment between the protrusions (612,622,623,632), the driven disks (61,62) are rotated with the driving disk (63) when the knob (54) is rotated.
When the disks (61,62,63) are rotated to make the notches (611,621,631) in aligning with each other, the notches (611,621,631) in the disks (61,62,63) will implement a space allowing a locking bolt extending into the space. Consequently, the locking bolt can be removed from a locking cavity to make a lock device with the locking cylinder assembly in an unlocked condition. When the disks (61,62,63) are rotated to make the notches (611,621,631) misaligning with each other, the locking bolt will not be escaped from the lock cavity so that the lock device with the lock cylinder assembly is in a locked condition.
However, the conventional lock cylinder assembly has only one disk set (60) including three disks (61,62,63), to unlock the lock cylinder assembly only needs three passwords, is easy and takes few time for an unauthorized person. Therefore, the safety of using the conventional lock cylinder assembly needs to be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lock cylinder assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.